Momenti and Memori: In My Heart
In My Heart '''is the first chapter in ''Raizza Eclipse's''' (pen named and user named as RaiEclipse10 and RaiShuuya10 respectively) Momenti and Memori one-shot fanfiction collection. Signature and Ownership *ℛaizza ℰclipse ~ under the official pen name of '''Raizza Eclipse' This fan fiction story is the sole ownership of ℛaizza ℰclipse, using pen names such as RaiShuuya10, RaiEclipse10, Raizza Eclipse and R. N. Shimono. ₦άήάɪʀɵ № ℂ℧ℳ℘Åζζ Talk Page FanFiction Disclaimer Pre-mentioned writer, under two and possibly more assumed pen names, user names, etc., does not, in any way, profit from the story and they acknowledge and respect the fact that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Characters *'Main': Ichinose Kazuya *(mentioned/flashback) Kino Aki *(mentioned/flashback) Domon Asuka *(mentioned/flashback) Nishigaki Mamoru *Ichinose Kazuya's mother STORY ICHINOSE-KUN! He wanted to scream sorry... He wanted to turn back time… He wanted to tell them that he was okay and that they had no reason to mourn for him… Sighing softly, Ichinose rose from his bed slowly and carefully, ignoring the imaginary thorns that seemed to be burying themselves into his whole body. Wincing slightly, he walked to his bedroom window, looking – but not admiring, nor appreciating – the place that he so often played in with them. Small children around his age were playing, running, enjoying life at the moment in that small park. Each child reminded him of the four of them. The supposedly in''separable quad. ''Domon... The blunette, he guessed, must be mourning for his "death" ''as well. "Save the tears, Domon," he said as though he was speaking to the person himself. He frowned deeply, feeling even more alone than he did. He imagined all the responses his friend would've given him. ''"But you're dead… How could we ''not ''cry?" ''seemed the most probable. "No, I'm not. I'm still here, you know," he responded to his own thought. ''Great. So now I'm going crazy as well? There was a soft knock at the door. "Kazuya? Are you awake yet?" a soft and caring voice asked from the other side. Ichinose heaved a sigh before replying. "Yeah, Mom." "Oh, good. You must be hungry right now, Kazuya. I'll go get your breakfast for you." "I can go down, Mom," Ichinose reassured. "No, Kazuya. You're staying in bed," his mother replied sternly, leaving Ichinose inside the room looking dumb-founded. So much has changed... I wonder... What would Nishigaki do at a time like this? ''Ichinose asked himself, lying back down on the bed, still as careful as ever. ''He was never much of a joker... "I told you so," ''seems like the best line. "You never told me anything," he replied to no one. ''Yep. Definitely crazy. Geez, pull yourself together! "As if I can do that!" "Talking to yourself again, Kazuya?" a light female voice joked somewhere in the room. Ichinose looked about and saw his mother smiling at him sympathetically. She was holding a tray full of random breakfast food, ranging from bacons and eggs, rice, noodles, the usual. "I'm fine, Mom, don't worry," he replied with a half-hearted smile. "I hope so." She set down the tray on the bedside table carefully before looking back at Ichinose, trying to read him. "I'm fine, Mom, promise," Ichinose sighed. "You were talking to yourself yet again, Kazuya," she pointed out, her voice teasing. "I've lost it, then." "I don't think so." "Then it's normal for me to hear their ''voices in my head? Let alone let myself ''reply ''to those voices?" Ichinose asked skeptically, baffled by his mother's comment. "Well, no, but it shows that you're all close enough to know how the other will react. That is ''not''normal, even between friends." "That's a good thing, right?" "Yes, Kazuya." Her eyes wandered over to a framed picture on the same desk. Ichinose followed her gaze and his face became sad once more. "I miss them," he said, looking at each of his friends closely, as though trying to memorize how they looked like... as though it was the last time he'd see them again." "I know you do." "Will I ever see them again?" "It all depends on you, Kazuya." "Do you think I should've said that I wasn't dead? Was it wrong for me to lie?" "It would've hurt them to see you in that state, Kazuya," she replied quietly. Ichinose nodded in agreement. "Mom, we will see them again, won't we?" "I'm sure we will, Kazuya." "I want to see them again," he said, sighing deeply. "I remember... a promise we made..." "Hm?" "Aki always said that we'll always stick together no matter what, and we made a promise as well. I just broke our promise," Ichinose said, his frown deepening. "Well, Kazuya..." she began, "promises have loopholes in them, you know." "Eh?" "As long as you remain in each other's hearts, you'll always be together," she said wisely. "As long as you still value each other, as though your personal, ''irreplaceable ''treasure, then you'll always be friends." Ichinose contemplated on this quietly. His mother smiled softly before walking towards the door once more. "Mom?" Ichinose called. "Yes?" "I know that Aki and Domon and Nishigaki will never forget me," he stated with a grin. "And I know that they will always be in my heart." He placed a hand over his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. "I'm sure of that too, Kazuya," she agreed. ---- ''Ichinose-kun, ''Aki's soft voice rang in his head, ''we will never forget you. You'll be in our hearts, and one day, we might meet again someday. ''One by one, Domon, Nishigaki, and Aki's bright smiles illuminated his memories, and maybe, just maybe, what Aki said will come true. ''One day, minna. But in the meantime, you'll stay here, where you'll be safe and sound in my heart... "Always, minna, in my heart..." We'll keep our word until we are together once again... ---- Plot/Summary The story begins with Kazuya lying in his room's bed, wishing that he could be with his friends, Kino Aki, Domon Asuka and Nishigaki Mamoru once again. He recalls all the times they've been together so far, and even goes to imagining what they were like at that particular moment – he thinks of the most probable thing they would say to him, and he unconsciously replies to himself. Moments later, Kazuya's mother (unnamed) enters the room and he feigns cheerfulness – though predictably, she doesn't believe him and comforts him. She offers him reassurance, stating that they would always be together – even if it wasn't physically. Inspiration I've never really thought about writing my own Inazuma Eleven story yet,'' since I'm already busy with beta-reading two people as well as collaborating with one of them. Anyways, I was rewatching Episode 019 of the original series, and I was kinda in the mood to start doing random childhood collections – kinda like the one a good friend of mine is making, except the complete opposite (she's writing about their ''adulthood) – so bam! But I drew up my own concept even before I met her, mind. Next, I was listening to my old Pokémon songs, namely "Together We Make A Promise" (links below) from the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea movie. And the lyrics were really kinda related to Ichinose's separation with his three other friends, so I was kinda in the mood to write. Quotes "Aki always said that we'll always stick together no matter what, and we made a promise as well. I just broke our promise." —'Ichinose Kazuya' "I know that Aki and Domon and Nishigaki will never forget me. And I know that they will always be in my heart."" —'Ichinose Kazuya' Links and Other Information *'Link to: Together We Make A Promise on Bulbapedia lyrics ' *'Link to: Together We Make A Promise on YouTube video' *'Link to: Moments in Time: In My Heart on FanFiction.net' Trivia *Ichinose Kazuya's mother was originally supposed to be named Azami Ichinose (一之瀬 アザミ), but was then replaced to unmentioned, for no particular reason. *Nishigaki Mamoru was not included in the original draft of the story. *The last sentence in the story, "Tadaima, Aki" is a reference to a future episode. ₣an₣iction= Rekindled Memories Moments in Time |-| ℭharacters= Nikkou Megumi Zenjitsu Raika Kurusu Himawari |-| ℑeams/ζchools= Umi no Tenshi Gakuen ⌠Tengoku no Umi⌡ |-| Åccounts/ℒinks= ℛaizza ζhimono Sites Raizza Eclipse FanFiction.net Forever Eclipse-x FanFiction.net account ℜie ℭaroline FanFiction.net partner's account Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Moments in Time Collection